The Weight We Carry
by Cecilinou
Summary: Traduction d'Atypicalsnowman. Le lendemain de la bataille finale, Harry se réveille seul et Voldemort est toujours en vie. Épuisé et hanté par d'étranges cauchemars, Harry doit trouver la force d'accomplir sa tâche avec l'aide de Severus Snape. Slash HPSS. EDIT
1. Poudlard

**Titre original** : The Weight We Carry.  
**Titre traduit **: Le Poids que Nous Portons.  
**Auteur** : Atypicalsnowman

**Warning** : Lemon (relations homosexuelles).

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais que traduire une fiction imaginée par Atypicalsnowman.  
Il y a des extraits de « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort ». Tout le crédit pour ces lignes, ainsi que le monde et les personnages qu'elle a créés, revient à JK Rowling.  
Il y a également une citation empruntée à Thorton Wilder de « _Our Town_ ».

**Note de l'auteur** : _Cette histoire a été écrite pour les « Snarry Games » de 2009, et c'est de loin l'histoire la plus difficile que j'ai jamais écrite. Etant donné que ce furent les derniers « Snarry Games », je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu y participer et honnêtement j'ai ressenti une certaine fierté quand tout était fait.  
__Tant de choses se sont produites lors de l'écriture de cette histoire, que j'ai l'impression qu'il devrait y avoir des notes de bas de page.  
__J'espère que vous apprécierez.__  
_

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai littéralement adoré lire cette fic en anglais, et j'espère que vous y prendrez le même plaisir une fois traduite. La fanfiction originale était un one-shot, mais je compte la fractionner en différentes parties.  
Je reviens donc avec une autre traduction qui se déroule après la Bataille de Poudlard (ici, elle commence en pleine action). Mais celle-ci diffère de « Quelque chose à célébrer » par son côté plus sombre (et moins alcoolisé).  
Donnez-moi votre avis en passant !

Bonne lecture !

_EDIT__ : suite à des soucis de mise en page (FFnet grrrr!), j'ai fait quelques modifications qui devraient vous faciliter la compréhension de l'histoire... Toutes les excuses._

.

* * *

**The Weight We Carry**

_« Le poids du monde est l'amour. Sous le fardeau de la solitude, sous la charge du mécontentement, le poids que nous portons, c'est l'amour. »_

_Extrait traduit de 'Song' d'Allen Ginsberg._

* * *

.

« Je regrette. » dit Voldemort dans un murmure rauque alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, sans un regard pour l'homme qu'il avait assassiné avec tant de désinvolture.

Le visage de Snape était d'un ignoble blanc tandis qu'il gisait au sol, ensanglanté et haletant, ses mains luttant pour panser ses blessures.

Lentement et contre les protestations d'Hermione, Harry quitta leur cachette et enleva sa cape. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'approchait de Snape, qui avait été à l'origine de tant de souffrances. C'était là un homme que Harry pouvait affirmer détester. Néanmoins, il se dit que personne ne méritait de mourir seul: pas comme ça, pas ici.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent quand Harry entra dans son champ de vision, et il sembla utiliser tout ce qui lui restait de force pour attirer Harry à lui. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et du sang s'échappait de sa gorge et de sa bouche.

« Je ne - je ne peux - » dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse et encombrée par le sang, mais Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? » questionna-t-il, avant de se demander ensuite pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait ou que Snape pouvait répondre.

« Je suis... désolé... » dit Snape. « Regardez-... moi. »

Harry le fit. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les verts et Harry entendit un très faible murmure, « _Legilimens_ ».

Harry sursauta et la pièce se mit à tanguer autour de lui. Il ressentit d'abord la présence intrusive d'un autre esprit comme un marteau dans sa tête. Toute son attention était tournée vers son for intérieur et il pouvait à peine sentir les mains toujours agrippées à son cou. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus la Cabane.

Il était dans son esprit, mais les souvenirs qui volaient devant lui n'étaient pas les siens.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Cela ne ressemblait en rien avec le fait de regarder un souvenir dans une Pensine, où on le voyait se jouer. Ces souvenirs-là le forcèrent d'un seul coup, semblant venir de l'intérieur – de _son_ intérieur – et de l'extérieur en même temps. Il se sentit presque écrasé sous leur poids. Tout se déplaçait beaucoup trop rapidement et Harry avait du mal à donner un sens à cette soudaine attaque au sein de son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas en supporter beaucoup plus, il devait briser le sortilège – devait faire sortir Snape de son esprit -

Alors qu'il avait l'impression de se faire noyer sous les images, cela cessa soudainement. Vacillant, il réalisa que le sort avait pris fin. Sa tête tournait encore sous la force que Snape avait utilisée pour pousser les souvenirs dans sa tête. Il recula un peu et dut s'accroupir, équilibré par un genou et un bras tremblant. Il se calma comme il le put et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Ce fut comme d'essayer d'attraper le vent. Il voyait les visages de personnes, apercevait des endroits qu'il semblait reconnaitre. Un homme grand et sombre avec un air menaçant traversa son esprit en un éclair, et Harry ressentit une vague d'émotion qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier il observa dans son esprit ce qu'il pensait peut-être être une aire de jeux ; il discerna un jeune garçon dans des vêtements dépareillés parler à une fille aux cheveux roux...

…

Cette scène disparut tout à coup. Puis, il se dit qu'il se trouvait peut-être dans le Poudlard Express, et il y avait ce même garçon mince avec la même petite fille...

« Tu aurais été mieux à Serpentard... » entendit-il murmurer le garçon avant que la scène ne disparaisse à nouveau.

…

« ... Je pensais que nous étions amis ? » Le même garçon à peine plus âgé grommelait. « Et même les meilleurs amis, non ? »

« C'est vrai, Sev. » dit la jeune fille avant que la scène ne change encore.

Harry se doutait maintenant de qui étaient ces personnes. Il _savait_ qui ils étaient il le savait pour sûr – il regardait les souvenirs d'enfance de Snape.

Il voyait des images de Snape et Lily se rendant ensemble en classe, se disputant à propos de la magie noire. Il essaya de capter des brides de conversations avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, mais un murmure au fond de son esprit lui disait que ce souvenir n'était pas celui qu'il fallait observer.

Il crut reconnaître le mot '_sang-de-bourbe_'avant que le souvenir suivant ne soit balayé devant lui. Harry eut soudainement conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé après les examens de BUSEs de Snape.

Il scruta le regard de Dumbledore face au dégoût de Snape, qui se mettait à genoux, le suppliant il se vit grandir dans les yeux de Snape et il observa Snape le regarder avec ce qui aurait pu être de la confusion, avant que le souvenir ne se dissipe.

Il contempla le patronus de Snape et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé. En un instant, Harry réalisa ce que Snape essayait de lui dire, comprit ses intentions et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider (1). Il essaya avec encore plus de force de bouger, de tenter de quitter le lieu étrange où il se trouvait, mais il ne pouvait pas – il y avait encore tant de souvenirs et Harry luttait pour leur donner un sens.

Il observa Snape intervenant pour l'aider à maintes reprises, jouant toujours au méchant veillant toujours à ce que Harry ne se doute de rien.

Il fut témoin d'une dispute entre Snape et Dumbledore et il remarqua le visage tordu de dégoût de Snape et ressentit sa colère, étonné que l'homme le défende et accuse Dumbledore de l'envoyer à l'abattoir comme un porc, l'élevant uniquement pour mourir. Et Harry connaissait la raison pour laquelle Snape avait fait cela.

Finalement, il vit Snape avec l'épée de Gryffondor quitter le bureau du directeur, ce dernier souvenir s'imposant violemment à son esprit. Puis Harry fut à nouveau capable de se déplacer.

Haletant et tremblant, Harry glissa en arrière sur les mains et les fesses, s'éloignant de Snape dont les yeux noirs continuaient à le transpercer.

Hermione et Ron furent immédiatement sur lui. Ron se tourna pour fixer Snape qui agonisait, sans doute convaincu – le connaissant – que l'état de choc de Harry soit le résultat d'un acte de malveillance de sa part.

Harry cria et se déroba à leur étreinte, essayant de les maintenir loin de lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux ternissant de Snape, la respiration de l'homme était de plus en plus laborieuse comme le sang jaillissait de ses blessures.

Ses lèvres tentèrent de former un mot et Harry se dit que cela aurait pu être 'Potter', mais quoi que ce fusse, il laissa seulement échapper une plainte étouffée tandis qu'il tendait une fois de plus sa main vers Harry.

Le monde sembla vaciller alors que Harry se levait, avant de se retrouver à nouveau à terre. Son esprit était un écho d'images brouillées, les souvenirs se battant toujours pour attirer son attention.

Il rampa vers Snape, voulant absolument lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il voulait le remercier, le frapper et lui demander pourquoi il lui avait caché cela depuis si longtemps, il avait envie de pleurer sur son corps abîmé. Prendre conscience de la nature même de Snape avait frappé Harry comme un coup de poing à la poitrine. A ce moment, il sut qu'il ne voulait pas que Snape meure.

Tout son être voulait pouvoir le sauver, voulait que tout le sang arrête de couler – qu'il rentre à nouveau en quelque sorte, il voulait avoir un antidote et une potion de régénération sanguine.

« _Episkey_ » dit-il désespérément, sachant que cela était inutile. Il répéta le sort bien qu'il semblait ne servir absolument à rien.

« Harry. » dit Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule. « Harry ! » dit-elle frénétiquement en l'obligeant à abandonner ses vaines tentatives pour arrêter les saignements.

« Harry, il est en train de mourir. Nous devons sortir d'ici. » dit-elle durement.

Harry regarda Snape fermer les yeux et devenir immobile, et il laissa éclater un profond sanglot. Il s'effondra en tentant de se raccrocher à lui, espérant qu'il se réveille.

Harry se retrouva soudainement attiré vers le haut par des bras, Hermione et Ron le remettaient sur pieds. Il lutta pendant un moment, ne voulant pas abandonner Snape, sans s'assurer qu'il était bien mort avant de le laisser dans cet endroit horrible.

_« Lâche-moi, Potter ! » cria Severus alors qu'il tentait d'avancer dans le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante._ _Il écarta finalement Potter et ouvrit la porte..._

_Seulement pour trouver une bête féroce de l'autre côté, un loup-garou assoiffé de sang._

_Severus se figea et le loup-garou bondit pour l'attaquer. Il fut soudainement repoussé et la porte se referma._ _Severus se retrouva au-dessus d'un autre corps, tous deux haletant, et il réalisa ce qui venait d'arriver et maudit James Potter jusqu'à la septième génération._

« Merde ! » jura Harry alors qu'il s'effondrait dans le tunnel qui reliait la Cabane au Saule Cogneur. Il retira violemment ses lunettes et pressa ses mains contre son visage, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir était causé par ses yeux et non pas par son esprit.

« Harry ? » Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le sol de terre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Ron, en se joignant à eux.

« Snape... Il est- ses souvenirs. Je ne sais pas. »

Le monde semblait un peu biaisé et Harry cligna des yeux et remit ses lunettes, se forçant à se concentrer.

« Snape va très bien, Harry. Il avait l'antidote au poison de Nagini sur lui. Il va se rétablir. » dit lentement Hermione.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner et il frotta ses tempes. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations alors que le monde semblait se stabiliser et il regarda le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air confus. « J'ai dit que Snape était mort, Harry, ou pas loin de l'être. Tu ne peux pas l'aider maintenant. Nous devons aller au château pour aider les autres. »

Harry secoua sa tête. Non, il ne devait pas se rendre au château. Il devait aller où se trouvait maintenant Voldemort –

Ses pensées se stoppèrent quand Voldemort amplifia sa voix sur le parc, disant à Harry qu'il avait une heure avant qu'il ne donne l'assaut du château et détruise quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin.

« Harry - » commença Ron alors que tous les trois se regardaient.

« Attends, Ron. Juste - attends juste un moment. » dit Harry en retenant son souffle et en se forçant à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il n'avait pas le choix, réalisa-t-il. Il devait se rendre à Voldemort, devait devenir un martyr et se livrer littéralement comme un agneau à l'abattoir.

Une brève vague de panique le traversa, avant de disparaitre presque aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le chaos qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à maintenant commença à prendre un sens, à la lumière de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre grâce aux souvenirs. Maintenant que le tableau était complet, il pouvait enfin voir les machinations et les desseins de Dumbledore pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore l'avait élevé pour mourir. Les petites choses auxquelles il avait commencé à penser l'année dernière prenaient tout leur sens à travers ce tumulte, alors qu'il commençait à accepter son destin. Il se rappela que Dumbledore lui avait donné sa cape d'invisibilité à un si jeune âge qu'il avait autorisé et même encouragé ses escapades nocturnes. Il n'avait pas trouvé cela bizarre à l'époque, mais quel genre de directeur permettait à une élève de treize ans de s'amuser avec un Retourneur de temps quand un loup-garou était en cavale ?

Et Dumbledore n'avait pas sourcillé quand Harry avait créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, lui permettant d'apprendre le sortilège du Patronus grâce à Remus...

Tout était devenu clair quand il avait vu sa vie à travers les yeux de Snape. Harry observa ses amis avec une soudaine maturité, regardant leurs années passées ensemble sous un nouveau jour. Tout semblait différent maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi il était ici ; il savait que sa vie en valait la peine.

Il réalisa, du fond de son esprit, qu'il devrait probablement être affecté par cela, devrait être outré d'avoir été utilisé de manière aussi flagrante. Mais ensuite il pensa à Snape, qui était mort ou mourant dans la Cabane, et il ne put sincèrement plus du tout être en colère.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était le calme qui s'installait en lui, quand son cœur commença à prendre le pas sur son cerveau. Il ne se marierait jamais, n'irait jamais à l'université ou ne deviendrait un Auror il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir ce que deviendrait le monde sorcier une fois qu'il serait libre de l'ombre de Voldemort.

Il serait mort dans l'heure.

Le nom de Potter mourrait avec lui et, en quelque sorte, cela lui laissa un étrange sentiment de paix. Il supposa que c'était la pire des lâchetés, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne verrait jamais demain, ne verrait jamais la suite de tout cela.

Il savait que c'était plutôt égoïste de sa part de penser cela, mais une partie de lui était soulagée. Il pensa à Ginny et au fait qu'il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimée, alors qu'elle pensait toujours à lui avec tendresse et jamais avec colère. Ses amis... eh bien, ils deviendraient plus qu'amis à cause de cela. Ils vivraient une vie longue et heureuse, ensemble espérons le, et il serait celui qui leur aurait donné la paix qu'ils méritaient tous deux.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'il ne ferait jamais et pourtant aucune rage ne vint, mais seulement un étrange soulagement.

Surtout, il se rendit compte que tout serait fini. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais appelé à sauver qui que ce soit, et encore moins tout un monde. Il ne ferait jamais face à la pression d'être un Auror et de traquer des mages noirs. Il n'aurait plus jamais à craindre pour sa vie ou celle de ses amis. Il aurait la paix dans l'au-delà, s'il y avait une vie après la mort, et si non, le néant.

Il ferait son sacrifice pour la paix du monde. Il sourit et pensa que la dernière chose qu'il ferait serait la plus importante. Elle aller permettre de sauver le monde des plus grands maux de ce siècle et il mourrait en l'accomplissant.

Qui peut demander une meilleure fin ?

Hermione et Ron le regardaient bizarrement. Il était assis dans le tunnel à réfléchir à la voie que sa vie avait prise.

« Harry ? » dit Hermione d'un ton hésitant, en se mettant à genoux pour lui parler.

Harry sourit, la regardant d'une toute nouvelle façon. Était-ce étrange qu'elle lui semble si _jeune_?

« Harry, tout va bien se passer. C'est presque fini. »

Harry eut un petit rire à cela. « Ouais, c'est exact. »

« Harry… écoute - » commença Ron, avant que Harry ne l'interrompe.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, mais vous devez vous rendre au château. Je vous retrouverai là-bas dans un petit moment, mais il y a quelque chose que je dois faire d'abord. »

Ron et Hermione commencèrent à protester, mais Harry les coupa en saisissant Ron dans une étreinte ferme, puis ouvrit son bras pour attirer Hermione également.

Tous deux semblaient un peu stupéfiés mais ils le serrèrent en silence, seul Harry se rendait compte qu'il leur disait au revoir.

« Harry, regarde-moi s'il-te-plait. » dit Hermione, en quittant l'embrassade. « C'est presque fini. Tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits - »

« Nagini. » interrompit Harry. « Vous devez tuer Nagini. Ou que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Hermione acquiesça, mais ne laissa pas Harry lui couper à nouveau la parole. « Harry, s'il-te-plait. Je sais que c'est tentant d'abandonner, mais… tu ne peux pas. Tout cela sera fini et tu auras toute la vie devant toi ! Tu pourras retourner à l'école et devenir un Auror et avoir une femme et une famille et... Tout ce que tu veux, absolument tout. Tout cela sera fini demain et ce sera une nouvelle vie pour toi. »

Harry sourit à ses paroles, intérieurement soulagé qu'elles ne soient pas vraies.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Maintenant, vous devez vraiment aller au château. Je serai bientôt là... Il y a juste quelque chose que je dois faire. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent en proie au doute, alors il leur fit un sourire rassurant. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre interrogateur, puis hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le tunnel, laissant Harry seul.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait passer l'heure que Voldemort lui avait donnée à réfléchir ou à la passer avec ses amis, mais eux n'étaient pas la personne qu'il voulait désespérément voir.

_Je m'ouvre au terme._

Il sortit le vif d'or que Dumbledore lui avait donné et murmura tout contre lui, « Je suis sur le point de mourir. »

Alors que la Pierre de Résurrection tombait dans sa paume, Harry sourit, considérant qu'il y avait peut-être une vie après la mort et peut-être qu'il y aurait des gens qui l'attendraient quand il en arriverait là.

Il garda la pierre dans sa main et marcha dans la forêt pour faire face à son destin.

* * *

« Il faut que j'y retourne, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry à Dumbledore, tout en craignant la réponse.

« Tu n'as pas à faire quoique ce soit, Harry » répondit-il.

« Mais Voldemort possède toujours la Baguette de Sure au. »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

Harry ferma les yeux et regarda les alentours de la gare de King's Cross, après avoir entendu le sifflement d'un train au loin. « Et si je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner - »

« Je suis sûr que tu peux simplement monter dans le prochain train. Il semblerait qu'il y en ait un qui arrive dans peu de temps. »

Harry examina les quais, la gare n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi propre. Il entendit à nouveau le sifflement et essaya de regarder plus avant, au-dehors de la gare, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Et où m'emmènerait-il ? »

« Plus loin. » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Harry frissonna et baissa les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, savait ce qu'il fallait faire et était plus furieux de devoir revenir que d'être venu ici en premier lieu.

« Si j'y retourne - »

« Je crois que tu peux mettre fin à cela, Harry, et rapidement. Si tu y retournes, tu pourras sauver tes amis et empêcher que des gens et leurs familles soient détruits. »

Harry nicha son visage dans ses mains alors qu'il cédait face à l'inévitable, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Harry » dit Dumbledore, en posant une main sur son dos. « N'ais pas peur de repartir. Il y a toute une vie qui t'attend. »

« Ouais. » marmonna Harry, en se disant intérieurement que c'était cela le problème.

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui fait que tu sembles si réticent à y retourner ? »

« Je ne suis pas, je - » Harry soupira et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Je suppose que je pensais que j'en avais fini, vous voyez ? Que c'était fini et que j'avais fait tout ce que je devais faire. Je suis bel et bien mort. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais... »

« Mais une partie de toi était content de l'être ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule.

« Le choix t'appartient, Harry. Tu as fait tout ce qui t'a été demandé et tu l'as bien fait. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de vouloir un peu de paix. » Alors qu'il disait cela, le train qui avait sifflé au loin arriva dans la gare et ses portes s'ouvrirent en grand. « Il sera encore là dans soixante ou soixante-dix ans, si tu choisis de repartir. Mais sache que tu n'as aucune raison d'être effrayé de revenir en ce lieu. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva, tellement tenté de monter à bord le train. Il savait qu'il pourrait voir sa mère et son père, Remus et Sirius. Peut-être même Snape...

« Pensez-vous que je ne pourrais pas tout simplement m'attarder ici ? » demanda Harry à personne en particulier. « Juste rester ici et ne pas décider ? »

Dumbledore demeura silencieux, sachant d'une certaine manière que Harry ne lui parlait pas.

« Est-ce que les gens réalisent… Pensez-vous qu'ils aient jamais vu leur vie comme ça, de cette manière et même - » il s'interrompit alors que le train s'éloignait de la gare.

« Les saints et les poètes peut-être » dit Dumbledore. « Et les jeunes hommes courageux. »

Harry approuva et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « D'accord. Je suis prêt. »

* * *

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Snape n'a jamais été des vôtres ! Snape a toujours été dans le camp de Dumbledore ! » hurla Harry alors même que son esprit semblait vaciller, révélant des images d'un Voldemort qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il luttait pour maintenir la réalité, mais il avait l'impression que son esprit se brisait.

_« Tu prétends te préoccuper de cette femme, cette sang-de-bourbe, Snape ? » dit__Voldemort à Severus, agenouillé devant lui._

_« C'est le cas, mon Seigneur, malgré tout – elle était mon amie d'enfance. S'il vous plaît, mon Seigneur... »_

Harry cligna des yeux et essaya de rester dans le présent, essaya de retenir les souvenirs qui cherchaient une fois de plus à envahir son esprit.

« Tu penses que tout cela importe maintenant, gamin ? Maintenant que je suis le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ? » siffla Voldemort tout en se déplaçant autour de Harry.

Des flashs de cette nuit fatidique – dans la grotte et dans la Tour d'Astronomie – survinrent dans la tête de Harry, mais ce n'étaient pas les siens. Harry vit Snape, vit sa peur et son dégoût d'avoir à tuer Dumbledore. Il lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts alors que son esprit était focalisé sur l'éclair vert qui frappait le directeur.

« Tu es arrivé trop tard ! Snape a tué Dumbledore, mais ce n'était pas le plan. Il était censé mourir invaincu, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Draco Malfoy l'a vaincu, et j'ai vaincu Draco, il y a quelques semaines ! La baguette que tu tiens dans ta main sait-elle que son dernier maître a été désarmé ? »

La tête de Harry tournait alors que Voldemort semblait comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il dégaina sa baguette et Harry fit de même.

Le soleil brilla soudainement à travers la Grande Salle, éblouissant le visage de Voldemort et obligeant Harry à plisser les yeux pour le voir. Il tint sa position, ignorant les souvenirs qui jaillissaient dans sa tête, et il essaya désespérément de trouver quelque chose, un sort qui pourrait fonctionner.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Harry s'effondra sous la force du sort et vit l'éclair vert prendre le pas sur le rouge de manière floue. La pièce se faisait silencieuse tandis que Harry tentait de garder ses yeux sur Voldemort, anxieux de voir si Dumbledore avait raison, si la Baguette de Sureau serait vraiment sa fin.

Alors qu'il perdait pied, Harry sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur de son esprit se briser et les souvenirs de Snape resurgirent avec hâte. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouverts, et sombra dans l'inconscience avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

Harry ne savait pas s'il était éveillé ou s'il rêvait encore. Il reconnut l'odeur de l'infirmerie et tendit l'oreille pour déterminer ce qui se passait. Sa tête tournait toujours à cause des événements de la veille, alors il put à peine se concentrer sur les bruits environnants.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait besoin de savoir – il devait savoir si tout le monde allait bien, si le plan de Dumbledore avait marché.

« ... épuisé et il pourrait prendre un bon repas. Mis à part cela, il n'a physiquement aucun dommage. » entendit-il une voix familière, et il se demanda si elle parlait de lui.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller pour qu'on lui dise que Voldemort était encore vivant. Et si Voldemort était mort, alors que cela signifiait qu'il aurait à... Eh bien, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait faire, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à cela. Malgré toute sa bravoure, tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était un peu de repos.

Et si Voldemort avait survécu, alors cela signifiait plus de traque, plus de chasse, et cette fois, il savait qu'il devrait faire cavalier seul. Ses pensées se firent confuses alors qu'il luttait pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde conscience, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler.

Son esprit était obnubilé par son combat final avec Voldemort. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais sa tête recommença à tourner et le sommeil le gagna encore une fois.

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, il fit une tentative désespérée pour rester conscient et ne pas s'évanouir comme cela lui était arrivé auparavant. Il s'était reposé, se dit-il, et maintenant il avait besoin de savoir si Voldemort était encore en vie.

Il constata que son corps était faible, il ouvrit donc lentement ses yeux. La lumière de la pièce était aveuglante et il gémit alors qu'un flash de couleur pénétrait dans son esprit – cette fois-ci, ce fut un souvenir de son passage à l'infirmerie en troisième année – et il vit Snape furieux contre le directeur à cause de l'évasion de Sirius.

Harry attendit et tenta de retrouver le chemin de sa pleine conscience, mais échoua. Son cou se tendit et il se tourna vers le côté, mais ses yeux eurent du mal à se concentrer sur la silhouette dans le lit à côté du sien.

C'était un homme, il en était sûr. Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des bandages autour du cou. Il plissa les yeux et aperçut une médicomage arriver et lui administrer une potion.

« Snape ? » coassa-t-il.

La médicomage se retourna. « Harry ? Oh, bonté divine. Harry, vous m'entendez ? »

Harry essaya de lui répondre, mais ses yeux fixaient toujours Snape, qui semblait remuer dans son sommeil, comme si lui aussi essayait de se réveiller d'un horrible rêve.

Harry essaya de parler à la médicomage, mais son esprit tourbillonna à nouveau encore et encore, et il se mit à rêver.

* * *

Harry rêvait, il était sûr de cela.

Il était vêtu cette fois, mais il se trouvait seul dans la gare de King's Cross, attendant que Dumbledore réapparaisse, attendant de savoir s'il avait accompli ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Harry. » dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et regarda Dumbledore s'approcher, triste et plein de remords. Le cœur de Harry sombra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait échoué. Voldemort était toujours vivant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout s'est déroulé selon mes plans, mais Voldemort est en vie. J'ai du manquer quelque chose. » dit Dumbledore, en commençant à se parler à lui-même.

« J'en doute, Monsieur. C'est moi qui ait du manquer quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait – un Horcruxe que je n'ai pas détruit correctement. »

Dumbledore écouta Harry et sembla considérer ses paroles. « J'en doute beaucoup, Harry, mais je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle mon plan a échoué. »

« Moi non plus. » dit tristement Harry. « Mais je vais l'achever. Je le dois. C'est mon combat, mon but, ma- ma raison d'être encore ici. »

L'évidence en était pesante et le silence de Dumbledore lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Harry se tenait silencieusement alors qu'il entendait le sifflement d'un train au loin. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit au repos de si tôt.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il se redressa dans son lit. La faiblesse qu'il avait ressentit avant était seulement notable par son absence. Sa tête avait l'air d'aller bien, comme le reste de son corps. Il déplaça ses jambes et se leva, marchant dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'y avait personne ici.

Il regarda autour de lui, certain d'avoir vu Snape ici avant, mais il se dit maintenant qu'il l'avait peut-être juste rêvé.

Tous les lits étaient faits et les draps de coton blanc étaient immaculés, attestant que l'infirmerie était bien vide. La pièce avait une odeur de potions et de désinfectants, mais pas de blessures. Harry savait que des gens avaient été blessés dans la bataille et il se demandait où ils avaient été emmenés. En sortant de la pièce, il ignora le terrible sentiment qui lui tordait le ventre et se rendit dans d'autres parties du château.

Les peintures étaient toutes silencieuses, le regardant curieusement quand il passait, et ne rencontra pas âme qui vive ou même un fantôme sur son chemin. Il marcha humblement autour des décombres de la Grande Salle, d'un pas mesuré et prudent, avant de sortir pour aller dans le parc.

La terre était brûlée, mais pas jonchée des cadavres de ses amis comme il l'avait craint. Étrangement terne, l'herbe semblait aussi morte que l'air, qui était calme et silencieux.

Le château semblait avoir subit pas mal de dommages, pensa Harry alors qu'il touchait les pans de mur tombés, mais qui tenaient toujours debout. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi tout ce qui l'entourait semblait sans vie. Même le ciel paraissait étrange, les nuages étaient figés dans les airs et le soleil semblait absent, alors que Harry était sûr d'être l'après-midi.

Il erra sans savoir exactement où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le Saule Cogneur, qui était immobile pour la première fois de mémoire de Harry. Il entra dans le tunnel qui conduisait à la Cabane Hurlante et explora silencieusement le passage.

En pénétrant lentement dans la pièce, il espérait presque voir le corps de Snape étendu là, lui confirmant que sa mémoire lui avait joué un tour dans l'infirmerie. Mais elle était vide. Il secoua sa tête et regarda dans les autres pièces avant de décider qu'il ne le trouverait ici et quitta la Cabane.

À son retour au château, il se sentait vidé, épuisé et affamé. Il entra dans la Grande Salle pour voir si quelqu'un était revenu de... là où ils avaient été, mais encore une fois il n'y avait personne.

Après avoir regardé autour de lui pendant un moment, il se dirigea vers la table professorale, la seule qui était restée intacte, et s'y assit. Instantanément, de la nourriture apparut devant lui et Harry attaqua le repas, remerciant à voix haute l'elfe de maison qui avait jugé bon de lui servir à manger.

Après son repas, il vagabonda à nouveau dans le château, essayant toujours de trouver quelqu'un – n'importe qui – et devint de plus en plus inquiet et assez effrayé que personne n'apparaisse.

Certes, les quelques heures qu'il avait passé à chercher auraient dû donner des résultats ? Où était tout le monde et que s'était-il passé alors qu'il était endormi ?

Harry savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais contrairement à avant, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Avant, il n'avait pas été seul, il avait eu Hermione et Ron pour l'aider. Ils avaient eu un plan – peut-être pas le meilleur des plans – et une route ponctuée d'étapes qui devaient être accomplies avant de pouvoir passer à la suivante.

Maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où trouver Voldemort et il ne pourrait plus le savoir puisque leur connexion était éteinte.

Harry secoua la tête de frustration. Par où fallait-il commencer ?

_Et où était tout le monde ?_

Il soupira et pensa aller à la bibliothèque, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait quand il y serait. Qu'y avait-il à rechercher ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Le désespoir le submergea, presque douloureusement, et il s'effondra contre un mur sur le chemin vers la tour Gryffondor. Jamais il ne s'était senti si perdu, pas même quand Sirius ou Dumbledore était mort. Il avait alors encore eu un but, des choses à accomplir, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ou comment les faires.

Le désespoir se transforma en profond épuisement, ses membres étaient lourds et ses yeux endoloris. Il rampa presque jusqu'en haut des marches de la tour Gryffondor, déprimé que les escaliers ne soient plus en mouvement. Repoussant l'idée que Poudlard était vraiment mort, il se jura de ne pas abandonner.

Malgré cette promesse, ses pensées étaient sombres quand il atteignit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'obscurcirent davantage quand il la trouva endormie. La porte s'ouvrit tout de même pour lui et il se dirigea vers le dortoir où il savait qu'un lit l'attendait.

* * *

Harry rêvait.

« Cela fait des semaines, Severus. » disait haut et fort une voix. « Si vous avez raison, alors vous êtes la seule personne qui puisse l'atteindre. »

Harry pencha sa tête et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais comme d'habitude avec ses derniers rêves, ce qu'il voyait était comme recouvert d'un voile. Il inclina sa tête et se força à garder les yeux ouverts, pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi cela le dérangeait, mise à part la certitude que la réponse à ses problèmes résidait dans ses rêves.

Il était confus et étonné par ce qu'il voyait.

Snape était allongé dans le lit à côté du sien, sa gorge recouverte de bandages, et il était pâle et terne comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une semaine. Il griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin.

« Harry ? » dit la voix, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas assez pour y faire attention. Il était juste tellement heureux de voir Snape, de le voir en vie même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent en le voyant, mais Snape ne dit rien. Son regard était intense et difficile à soutenir, et Harry résistait pour empêcher ses yeux de se refermer, ne voulant pas se réveiller.

Il luttait pour rester dans le rêve, mais il sentit à nouveau son esprit se brouiller alors que la vision de Snape disparaissait.

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, Harry vit qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans son lit du dortoir des Gryffondors. Il s'assit rapidement et saisit ses lunettes, avant de se tourner vers les autres lits, s'attendant presque à voir ses colocataires là, endormis, mais Harry était seul dans la pièce.

Abattu, il étira ses jambes et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se demandant ce qu'il y avait à faire s'il restait seul à Poudlard. Combien de temps faudra-t-il attendre pour que quelqu'un se montre avant qu'il ne se risque à trouver Voldemort ?

Que ferait-il une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé ?

Harry frissonna et se leva. Il n'avait aucune raison de laisser ses pensées devenir encore plus déprimantes, alors il carra ses épaules et descendit les escaliers. Après qu'il se soit aspergé le visage, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, pensant que si quelqu'un devait revenir au château, il serait là-bas.

Néanmoins, la salle était vide et entièrement silencieuse.

Il fit lentement le tour des décombres des murs du château qui s'étaient effondrés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il donna des coups de pied dans des cailloux qui gisaient au sol. Le soleil brillait à travers les trous du plafond et Harry se sentit bizarre, presque coupable d'être ici. Le château ne lui en voulait-il pas d'avoir échoué ? La honte et l'embarras l'étouffèrent et il fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

Sans véritable destination en tête, juste une vague envie, il quitta le Hall et marcha dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Alors qu'il avançait, il s'autorisa à imaginer que c'était n'importe quel jour normal à Poudlard il était simplement sur le chemin de la salle de potion où Snape l'attendait pour lui reprocher d'avoir simplement passer le palier de la porte.

Il devint étrangement conscient de ses propres pensées, se demandant pourquoi il pensait à Snape et pas à Hermione ou à Ron, ou à n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il avait perdue. Mais après, aucun de ses amis n'avait mené la vie de Snape. Même Remus, qui avait vécu avec l'une des pires malédictions à laquelle Harry pouvait penser, avait eu des amis dans sa vie et finalement une femme et un enfant. Ron et Hermione, où qu'ils soient, pouvaient sans aucun doute compter l'un sur l'autre.

Snape n'avait pas eu de véritable ami, pas depuis son enfance. Harry savait que l'homme avait dû avoir une vie en dehors de Poudlard, mais il semblait vivre dans une telle misère, ressassant toujours le deuil la mère de Harry, même après toutes ces années...

Harry ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine, une douleur de regret parce qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de le sauver ; regret de ne pas avoir été en mesure de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Avec la tête basse, il descendit lentement l'escalier, le cœur plus lourd à chaque pas.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir menant à la salle de potion, il prit soudainement conscience de la paire de bottes noires juste devant lui. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu ces chaussures avant, il sut instantanément à qui elles appartenaient et son cœur fit un bond à leur vue.

Il releva la tête et recula presque sous la surprise, poussant un hoquet confus.

« Snape ? » Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et un grand sourire éclata sur son visage à la vue de l'homme. Snape était exactement comme dans son souvenir – grand, sombre et menaçant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir souffert du poison de Nagini et quand Harry examina le cou de l'homme – eh bien, du peu qu'il pouvait en voir – il ne présentait même pas de cicatrice.

Les mains de Snape semblèrent suivre les yeux de Harry presque comme s'ils étaient liés et il caressa la peau de son cou. Les yeux de Harry regardèrent les doigts effleurer la chair lisse, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de cicatrices, avant que Harry ne porte son regard dans le sien plus sombre, si heureux de le voir vivant.

« Potter ? » demanda Snape d'un ton curieux. « Vous allez bien ? »

Harry eut un petit rire nerveux à l'étrange question. S'il allait bien ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, Snape était en train de mourir.

« Si je - Est-ce que _vous_ allez bien, professeur ? »

Snape arqua un sourcil, mais tint sa langue, sans doute tenté de céder à la vieille habitude de relever chaque chose stupide que pouvait dire Harry.

« C'est juste - » commença Harry, mais s'interrompit alors que ses yeux se posèrent une fois encore sur le cou fin et impeccable. « Professeur, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez sur le point de mourir. Nagini… Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre ? Et où étiez-vous avant - »

Harry s'arrêta quand il remarqua que Snape ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il regardait les alentours, semblant aviser exactement où ils se trouvaient et remarquer les petits fragments de roche qui avaient éclaté du plafond et des murs pendant la bataille.

« Les cachots. » sembla-t-il se murmurer. « Pourquoi sommes-nous dans les cachots ? »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, maintenant inquiet que le poison _ait_ peut-être finalement affecté Snape.

« Professeur... _Vous_ allez bien ? »

Les yeux de Snape, qui balayaient frénétiquement leur environnement, fixèrent Harry une fois de plus et il le regarda d'une façon que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

Pour une fois, il semblait n'y avoir aucune malice dans son regard et il n'avait aucun mot dur sur le bout de sa langue. La seule chose que Harry pouvait lire était de l'inquiétude et quelque chose de bizarre que Harry ne put pas identifier.

Mais pourquoi Snape se souciait-il de lui ?

« Je vous assure, Potter, je vais bien. Maintenant, dites-moi, pourquoi sommes-nous dans les cachots ? »

« Hum… » Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière de répondre à cette question. Il savait pourquoi _lui_était dans les cachots, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce que Snape faisait ici. « Eh bien, je suis ici parce que… j'ai un peu traîné, mais… euh... Vous ne vivez pas par ici ? »

Les yeux noirs de Snape scrutèrent le visage de Harry, mais celui-ci n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait l'habitude que Snape le regarde avec mépris et dédain, mais cette… inquiétude bizarre lui embrouillait les idées.

_Le froid et l'humidité s'infiltraient dans les bottes de Severus alors qu'il se tenait derrière un groupe d'arbres étroitement rapprochés, et attendait._

_Essayant de ne pas faire crisser la neige, il avança un peu plus et se mit derrière l'arbre le plus épais._ _Là, il se figea, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant la chamade, priant n'importe quel dieu qui voulait l'entendre pour que ce plan fonctionne._

_Soudain, à travers le branchage de l'arbre, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadre autour d'une photo, il vit la peau douce et pâle révélée couche par couche._

_Un sentiment familier comprima l'aine de Severus et il ferma les yeux un instant._ _La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose comme cela – ressenti un désir de cette force – avait été il y a une vie de cela._ _Il se sentait comme un vieux pervers._

_Néanmoins, il se força à regarder, se disant qu'il avait besoin de savoir si le plan allait fonctionner._

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Snape alors que son esprit retournait à nouveau à la normale. Il fixait Harry avec une inquiétude à peine masquée, mais Harry était bien trop occupé à se demander – par Merlin – ce qui venait de se passer. Pendant un moment, il envisagea de poser des questions sur ses souvenirs, avant de se rappeler qui était l'homme en face de lui et de refermer rapidement sa bouche.

« Professeur » commença Harry encore une fois, se disant qu'en reformulant peut-être ses questions, il arriverait sûrement à quelque chose avec lui. « Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez dans la Cabane... mourant. Puis... puis, je me suis réveillé et je ne trouvais plus personne, et maintenant vous êtes ici dans les cachots - »

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'vous ne pouviez trouver personne' ? » demanda Snape, interrompant les divagations de Harry.

« Je veux dire qu'il n'y a personne ici. Je n'ai pas vu âme qui vive depuis que je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Professeur, s'il vous plaît ! Que faites-vous ici et que s'est-il passé ? » Les yeux de Harry se posèrent à nouveau sur le cou sans marque, se souvenant de la chair déchirée et sanguinolente qu'il avait vue la dernière fois.

Snape continua de fixer Harry comme s'il parlait une autre langue et Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Finalement, Snape regarda à nouveau autour de lui dans les couloirs des cachots et répondit, « Je suis un maître des potions, Potter. Pensiez-vous que je ne portais pas de potions de guérison sur moi tout ce temps, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là ? »

Harry fronça ses sourcils au ton dur de Snape, soulagé au moins qu'il soit à nouveau lui-même. « Oh. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Snape soupira de frustration, mais ne dit rien à propos de la réponse monosyllabique de Harry.

« Mais votre cou, la plaie – C'était terrible et - »

« Potter ! » grogna Snape, semblant finalement se mettre en colère. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais bien. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé durant mon... absence. Quel jour sommes-nous et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous seul ici ? »

Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils et essaya de se rappeler exactement combien de temps il avait été endormi à l'infirmerie. Il savait que cela avait duré suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se sente bien et reposé à son réveil.

« Quelques jours peut-être. »

Snape hocha la tête et inspecta à nouveau les couloirs. « Êtes-vous capable de sortir d'ici ? »

Harry le regarda étrangement, pas sûr de comprendre la question. « Euh, ben ouais. Nous pouvons juste... aller à l'étage, si vous voulez. »

Snape acquiesça et se mit en route, obligeant Harry à accélérer son pas pour le suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Snape entre dans le couloir menant à la Grande salle. Il s'arrêta alors si brusquement que Harry faillit le heurter.

Harry contourna Snape et se tourna vers lui, observant le visage de Snape déformé par le choc et la dévastation.

« Qu'est-ce qu- » il haleta d'une détresse évidente, avant de reprendre le contrôle. Harry regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de demander ce qui s'était passé.

« Voldemort. » répondit-il, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. « Il a pris d'assaut le château pendant que... » Harry se racla la gorge et décida de ne pas parler à nouveau de la Cabane.

« Mais le château lui-même » dit-il, sa voix encore sous le choc. « Il tient toujours ? L'infirmerie - »

« Ouais, je pense que c'est ici le pire de tout. » dit Harry en se saisissant d'un décombre. « La Grande Salle est en ruine... et je sais que le septième étage a été endommagé. » déclara Harry, en essayant de ne pas penser à Fred.

Snape dépassa Harry, enjambant pierres et mortiers alors qu'il marchait dans la poussière, et ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et eut l'air encore une fois tristement choqué par l'état des lieux.

Harry se dit qu'il savait exactement comment se sentait Snape étant donné que Poudlard avait également été sa maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, se rappelant la première fois qu'il avait vu la pièce enchantée.

_Il s'assit sur __le tabouret et un monstrueux chapeau rapiécé fut posé sur sa tête d'une façon presque comique._

_« Eh bien, voyons..._ _Tu as un bon esprit, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.__ Du c__ourage, oui il y en a aussi et tu n'as pas peur d'une dure journée de travail._

_« Tu penses que... » commença à demander silencieusement Severus au chapeau avant de s'arrêter.__Comment pouvait-il seulement penser demander à être placé à Gryffondor ?_

_« Voulais-tu me demander quelque chose, jeune homme ? » questionna le chapeau._

_Severus secoua sa tête, observant attentivement Lily qui le regardait avec espoir depuis la horde de Gryffondors._ _Ses yeux la fixèrent avant de regarder le bleu et bronze de la table de Serdaigle. Ce serait peut-être un bon compromis ?_

_« Tu as un grand esprit, mais tu es également rusé et ingénieux._ _Oui, Serpentard est la maison qu'il te faut.__J'en suis sûr.__ Tu__ feras de grandes choses là-bas._

_« Mais... »_

_« SERPENTARD ! »_

Harry cligna des yeux et se retourna pour regarder Snape, dont les yeux examinaient encore la destruction de la Grande Salle.

« Vous - » commença Harry avant de s'arrêter.

Snape ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, avant qu'il ne détache ses yeux de l'épave et se tourne vers Harry. « Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête, ne sachant pas s'il voulait avouer ou non qu'il avait vu la répartition de Snape dans un flash de mémoire. Il était confus en premier lieu de ne pas savoir pourquoi il arrivait encore à les voir.

« Peut-être que vous devriez commencer par le début. » dit Snape, en évitant les décombres pour atteindre la table des professeurs. Ses robes s'enroulaient autour de lui alors qu'il s'asseyait, et il n'eut jamais l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Harry s'approcha lentement, sans savoir quoi dire et encore moins comment parler à cet homme qu'il avait détesté pendant si longtemps. Tous les mots que Harry lui ait jamais adressés étaient toujours empreints de haine.

Les regrets que Harry avait ressentis quelques minutes plus tôt s'intensifièrent soudainement jusqu'à l'étouffer, et il constata qu'il ne parvenait pas à regarder Snape dans les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière d'aborder ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Snape et, d'après l'expression de son visage, il n'avait pas non plus envie d'en parler.

Mais comment ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Harry marcha très lentement jusqu'à la table professorale, les yeux fixés au sol et les poings serrés, ne sachant aucunement comment avoir cette conversation, sans implorer son pardon pour avoir jugé toutes les choses terribles que Snape avait jamais faites.

Harry donna un coup de pied dans de petits gravats, qui rencontrèrent soudain la tête sculptée d'une gargouille qui avait miraculeusement réussi à rester en un seul morceau après sa chute lors de la bataille.

Il la ramassa et fit courir ses pouces sur son large nez et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, étrangement fasciné par ses traits durs. Il se permit de contempler cette caricature quelque peu grotesque alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table de Snape.

« Maintenant, Potter » commença Snape, mais il s'arrêta quand Harry entreprit de retracer de ses doigts la fente des yeux inhumains, puis continua. « J'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé. Je devais... récupérer, et je ne connais pas tous les détails de ce qui est arrivé. »

Harry soupira et posa une main sur la tête de la gargouille, ne rendant toujours pas son regard à Snape.

« Dumbledore ne vous a jamais parlé de ma mission, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Il croisa lentement et prudemment le regard de Snape et la fureur à peine retenue qu'il y vit fut suffisante pour faire à nouveau baisser les yeux de Harry sur la gargouille.

Harry ne laissa pas Snape répondre, mais demanda simplement, « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'Horcruxe ? »

.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Harry fait évidemment référence à cet épisode dans la Forêt de Dean où un patronus de biche l'a conduit jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor, permettant la destruction de certains Horcruxes.


	2. Square Grimmaurd

Note de la traductrice : J'ai eu pas mal de soucis de mise en page avec les séparateurs (encore une fois). Le premier chapitre a été réarrangé de manière bien plus lisible, je ne peux que vous conseiller de le relire si vous avez eu des problèmes de compréhension à cause de cela.  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez la fic, malgré les désagréments.

Sinon, j'ai fait part de vos reviews à l'auteur, qui doit sautiller de joie. Vous pouvez lui dédier toutes vos reviews, elle le mérite !

.

* * *

**The Weight We Carry**

* * *

.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Harry retint son souffle, alors qu'il sentait peser sur lui le regard mortel de Snape, sachant qu'il devrait le rencontrer.

Il le fit.

Le visage de Snape était pâle, ses mains qui reposaient sur la table étaient serrées en poings, ses dents étaient crispées et ses yeux avaient un air fou. Harry n'avait aucune raison de craindre la colère de Snape après avoir affronté Voldemort et la mort, Harry doutait qu'il craigne à nouveau un jour la colère de Snape. Non, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait, c'était plus de l'empathie et de l'indignation. Saisissant que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu suffisamment confiance en Snape pour lui révéler cette information, il compatissait à la fureur de Snape.

La mâchoire de Snape était toujours serrée quand il murmura, « Nagini ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « C'en était un. Il y en avait six autres. » Harry fixa Snape qui semblait tenter de garder le contrôle de lui-même, prenant de longues respirations et essayant de ne pas montrer à Harry à quel point il était pourtant bouleversé.

« Encore une fois, Potter... Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par le commencement. »

Harry regarda la gargouille et acquiesça, puis se mit à raconter l'histoire à Snape. Il lui apprit d'abord l'existence des Horcruxes et comment lui et Dumbledore en avaient détruit deux depuis le début de l'année passée. Quand il aborda le sujet de la bague, il fit une pause, repensant à la malédiction et au fait qu'elle avait affaibli le directeur, puis à la manière dont il était mort. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur Snape.

Puis vint le médaillon, et il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il se força à continuer pour lui parler de la coupe et de comment Ron, Hermione et lui avaient vécu l'enfer afin de les trouver et de les détruire tous deux. Il évoqua brièvement le chaos pour déterminer quels biens de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor avaient été ensorcelés. Ce qui l'amena assez rapidement à la bataille de Poudlard et à la Cabane Hurlante, avant de se rappeler que Neville avait tranché Nagini en deux et que le diadème de Serdaigle avait été anéanti par le Feudeymon avec Crabbe.

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de mentionner le septième Horcruxe, ses doigts effleurant le front verdoyant de la gargouille impassible.

Il parla alors du fait qu'il se soit rendu, engendrant son sacrifice, mais il essaya fortement de faire en sorte que cela ne paraisse pas avoir été une chose difficile à faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de se vanter de sa bravoure en fait, il savait au fond de son cœur que son acte n'avait rien de courageux, surtout pas pour l'homme assis en face de lui.

Il passa ensuite brièvement sur ce qu'il avait appris de Dumbledore quand il était dans la gare de King's Cross, les conséquences du sacrifice de sa mère ainsi que les derniers détails de l'ultime plan que Dumbledore avait mis en place.

Il raconta à Snape toutes ces choses dans les moindres détails, réalisant enfin qu'il avait gagné sa totale confiance.

Au moins pour cela.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Snape était qu'il n'avait pas porté le fardeau de la mort, qu'il s'était sentit étrangement en paix quelques instants après qu'il l'ait vu dans la Cabane. Il n'avait pas dit à Snape que visualiser ses souvenirs lui avait permis de s'accepter lui-même, de comprendre réellement ce que sa vie avait représenté.

Il n'avait pas dit à Snape qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de revenir.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants, la main de Harry effleurant le lierre autour de la tête de la gargouille, quand soudain une main aux longs doigts tâchés de potion la rejoignit dans une lente caresse de la tête caricaturale posée entre eux sur la table.

Harry arrêta les mouvements de sa main et observa Snape, se rendant compte avec un temps de retard que c'était l'absence de haine envers lui qui lui offrait la liberté de l'examiner.

Snape avait des mains élégantes il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient fines ou leur manière de se mouvoir avec tant de grâce, sans aucun effort. Les tâches semblaient presque leur donner du caractère, comme si elles n'étaient pas faites pour être immaculées.

Harry cligna des yeux et, réalisant qu'il l'étudiait, remonta son regard pour finalement croiser celui de Snape. Les yeux sombres semblèrent le pénétrer et Harry se sentit à nouveau terriblement coupable. Comment pouvait-il faire face à un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie – plus d'une fois – sans l'avoir pourtant remercié de ses efforts ? Le remord lui fit baisser les yeux sur la table.

Il voulait tellement dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

« Et que s'est-il passé après que vous ayez affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ? » demanda Snape, et Harry eut l'impression de n'être soutenu que par la seule force de sa chaise.

« Après ça, je me suis réveillé seul à l'infirmerie. »

Snape hocha la tête, mais Harry pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient dans le vague, ses pensées ailleurs. « Je vois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Harry mit son visage dans ses mains, incapable de se tenir debout sous le poids de ses remords. « Il est vivant. Dumbledore – j'ai eu un rêve, une vision à l'infirmerie. Il m'a dit qu'il avait manqué quelque chose ; que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé selon ses plans. Mais... »

Harry regarda entre ses doigts écartés et il put voir Snape serrer sa mâchoire, finalement à bout de patience. Néanmoins, « Oui ? » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

« Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose que _j'ai_ fait ou que je n'ai pas fait. Dumbledore avait tout parfaitement prévu. Cela doit être quelque chose que j'ai raté, quelque chose que je - »

Harry se mordit la langue et se maudit d'en avoir dit tant, surtout à Snape entre toutes personnes. En dépit de ce qu'il avait fait pour Harry et même en sachant à quel point il était courageux, Snape l'avait toujours martyrisé quand il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse. Tuer Voldemort était son combat, sa raison d'être encore ici et –

Il secoua la tête, essayant de garder le contrôle, et recommença à faire courir ses doigts sur les fins sourcils de la gargouille.

« Qu'auriez-vous bien pu manquer, Potter ? Si cela avait été vos propres plans, alors peut-être que oui, on aurait facilement pu reconnaître qu'un détail mineur serait passé à travers ce tamis que vous appelez votre esprit... »

Harry tressaillit et se rendit compte que c'était peut-être la première fois depuis qu'il avait onze ans qu'une des insultes de Snape l'affectait.

« Mais ces plans ont été échafaudés par un homme dont l'intelligence rend comparable la vôtre à celle d'un minuscule rongeur. » continua Snape, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi dure qu'elle l'avait été en classe de potions, laissant à Harry le sentiment que Snape ne réalisait même pas qu'il l'insultait.

Harry enfouit encore plus son menton dans son torse et regarda intensément dans les yeux de l'ancienne gargouille, qui faisait une bonne distraction. Il se demanda combien d'étudiants la créature avait vu passer par ses portes.

Snape poursuivit de plus belle, insultant sans doute l'intelligence de Harry, ses parents – son père, du moins – et son incapacité à suivre des instructions de base. Harry ne supportait plus de l'écouter. Il restait simplement assis là, se forçant à ne pas répondre, à ne pas réagir. Après tout, il devait à Snape d'avoir souffert pour sauver sa vie. Donc Harry était juste assis là et laissait les paroles de Snape l'écorcher.

« Potter... » entendit-il Snape dire plus fort, puis encore, « Potter ! » Snape hurla et son bras s'abattit sur la table, éjectant la gargouille au sol où elle se brisa en morceaux.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la pauvre créature hideuse et sentit la colère bouillir en lui.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! »

Snape se leva et domina Harry de toute sa hauteur. « Je me rends compte qu'une personne de votre intellect est facilement distrait par des objets brillants, Potter, mais ceci est important et vous allez écouter ! »

« J'écoutais avant que vous ne commenciez à m'insulter ! Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, je vous ai dit tout ce qui s'est passé - »

« C'est impossible, Potter. Il n'y a pas moyen que vous m'ayez raconté les événements d'une année entière en une demi-heure. Vous devez avoir oublié quelque chose avec ce cerveau sous-exploité qui est le vôtre. »

Harry s'étrangla et cria, « Vous voyez ? Pourquoi voudrais-je vous parler si vous dénigrerez absolument tout ce que je - »

Snape grogna et tapa son poing sur la table, faisant voler de petites pierres et de la poussière, avant de s'installer à nouveau. Il serra les dents, ses dents jaunes grinçant, alors qu'il paraissait tenter de calmer son emportement.

Sa tentative échoua et Snape hurla, « Maintenant écoutez-moi, espèce de pathétique excuse de sorcier, espèce de déchet absolu de magie. » Snape rejoignit la table et attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres, de telle sorte que Harry fut suffisamment près pour sentir le souffle chaud de Snape sur son visage.

« J'ai protégé votre misérable peau depuis de votre naissance. J'étais si proche, Potter, si incroyablement proche d'atteindre l'absolution, de finalement réparer mes fautes pour une décision pleine de bêtises et de préjugés prise_ alors que j__'étais encore un enfant._ Je serais _damné_ si je vous permettais d'être à ce point absorbé par votre propre - »

« Arrêtez ! » cria Harry tout en tentant de dégager la main de Snape de son col. « Taisez-vous et laissez-moi ! Vous dites que je suis pathétique... Vous essayez toujours de me rabaisser – de rabaisser tout le monde ! Vous et vos larges robes, vous et vos discours stupides. 'Ensorceler l'esprit' par Merlin ! Vous ne seriez rien sans - »

Harry s'arrêta, alors que Snape se raidissait et le libérait, son visage perdant toute trace d'émotion et devenant instantanément un masque froid.

Snape se tenait là, apparemment figé. Une étrange lueur éclaira son visage, mais un clignement d'œil après, cela avait disparu.

« Vous croyez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore en vie ? » demanda brièvement Snape, et Harry se rappela de quoi il parlait.

Il hocha la tête. « Je sais qu'il l'est. Et je dois être celui qui le tuera. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi, Potter ? Vous ne possédez plus d'Horcruxe en vous votre connexion a disparu. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas permettre aux autres de faire le travail pour lequel ils ont été formés ? Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit un garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui doive détruire le plus puissant Mage Noir de cette génération ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et se demanda comment il pouvait faire comprendre cela à Snape ? Comment pouvait-il comprendre le calme absolu qu'avait ressenti Harry lorsqu'il avait su qu'il était sur le point de mourir, quand il avait su qu'il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire et en mourir ? Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer à Snape sans que cela n'ait l'air d'une résignation ou d'un suicide alors que cela ne l'était pas le moins du monde ?

Comment pouvait-il expliquer la terreur infinie, la peur sans nom...

« Vous vous croyez vraiment à ce point important, Potter - »

« Taisez-vous ! » Harry cria brusquement et Snape ferma la bouche. « Taisez-vous pendant juste une minute, bâtard graisseux, espèce de pathétique déchet de l'humanité, et laissez-moi parler pour une fois ! » Les paroles de Snape faisaient écho dans la bouche de Harry et il les regretta aussitôt qu'il les prononça. A en juger par l'expression sur le visage de Snape cependant, il sut qu'il devait poursuivre ou il ne pourrait pas dire un mot de plus.

« Je suis désolé ! Ok ? Je suis désolé ! J'ai vu vos souvenirs, je sais tout ce que vous avez vécu et je suis tellement foutrement désolé de n'avoir jamais su. Je suis désolé de vous avoir jugé, et jamais - » Il eut le souffle coupé et reprit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre, « jamais je n'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus grand que je ne comprenais pas - » Harry vit Snape lever un sourcil en ouvrant la bouche, mais Harry leva une main, le devançant, et dit, « Non ! Pourquoi ? Je sais que vous détestiez mon père, mais je ne suis pas lui ! Vous m'avez détesté dès que vous m'avez vu, parce que vous le haïssiez, mais… ne pouvez-vous pas passer à autre chose maintenant ? S'il vous plaît ? »

Snape eut l'air légèrement moins furieux, mais ne semblait pas près à donner à Harry ce dont il avait besoin, alors il poursuivit.

« Merci. » dit doucement Harry, et il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vulnérable en prononçant ces mots. « Merci... pour tout, pour tout cela... je - » Sa voix se noua dans un sanglot et il ravala la violente plainte qui allait déchirer sa gorge. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire ce que vous avez fait. En fait, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu. Je vous suis juste tellement… reconnaissant, et je - »

Harry trébucha sur les mots, mais qu'il avait besoin que cela sorte, besoin de cracher tout le venin s'il voulait faire la paix avec Snape.

« Avez-vous besoin d'être un tel salaud ? »

Snape se moqua de Harry et l'interrompit en disant, « Cela semblait porter peu atteinte à votre ego surdimensionné. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu un ego surdimensionné. Est-ce que vous connaissez quoique soit à propos de moi ? La façon dont j'ai grandi, ce qui s'est _réellement _passé durant toutes ces années où j'étais à l'école ? Vous étiez un espion et pourtant vous n'avez jamais rien _remarqué _? »

Snape le critiqua sarcastiquement, « Vous faites dans le mélodrame, Potter ? Cela ne vous ressemble absolument pas. »

Harry flancha à cela et se força à se calmer. Crier et s'injurier ne feraient que nuire à ses efforts et il avait besoin de cela. Quand il avait vu les souvenirs de Snape, il avait en quelque sorte ressenti les émotions de Snape, et Harry voulait – avait besoin – de faire la paix avec lui. Donc, après avoir pris une grande respiration, Harry essaya encore.

« Vous n'avez jamais su ce qui pouvait me ressembler, Professeur. » dit-il doucement. Il baissa sa tête pendant un moment avant de la relever à nouveau. « Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que je ne sois pas l'idiot en quête d'attention qu'était James Potter, comme vous n'êtes pas le traître meurtrier que tout le monde disait que vous étiez ? »

Snape se raidit, mais ne dit rien.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Harry. « Vous voulez que je vous dise que je suis désolé qu'elle ait choisi mon père ? Qu'elle ne vous aimait pas de la façon qu'elle l'aimait lui ? »

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent avant de se fermer vigoureusement et de secouer brièvement la tête. Harry fronça les sourcils, mais quand Snape ne dit rien, il poursuivit.

« Même après ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous avez dit et ce que vous avez fait après, n'est-il pas possible que vous ayez grandi ? Que vous ne soyez plus cet enfant plein de préjugés et que je ne sois pas mon père ? »

« J'étais presque mort... » entendit-il Snape murmurer. « Je vous ai vu et j'ai pensé que c'était fini, que j'avais accompli ce que j'avais à faire... »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux plus supporter qu'on se haïsse tous les deux... S'il vous plaît. »

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez et resta silencieux.

Harry regarda autour de lui, les décombres jonchaient le sol du Grand Hall. Et il se laissa distraire par ce même sentiment de destinée, par le fait de savoir qu'il avait une mission à remplir, sans avoir aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour la mener à bien.

Et il devait le faire seul.

Mais alors, il regarda l'homme en face de lui et cela le frappa que c'était autant le combat de Snape que le sien. Avec Snape, Harry n'aurait pas ce même sentiment d'accabler ses amis et de les mettre en danger.

Cela avait été le combat de Snape depuis bien avant sa naissance.

« Professeur... j'ai besoin de votre aide. » dit-il lentement, et cette fois Snape leva la tête pour lui prêter attention. « Je dois le trouver, je dois... le tuer, mais je n'ai aucune idée de par où commencer. »

Snape regarda pensivement Harry. C'était plus un regard de curiosité que de confusion il était hésitant, comme s'il permettait à Harry de rassembler ses pensées plutôt que de simplement attendre pour le réprimander, puis il se manifesta, « Vous avez dit que vous pensiez que vous aviez manqué quelque chose. » dit Snape d'une voix faible.

Harry approuva.

« Peut-être que nous devrions revenir sur vos pas... Commençons par le début. »

Harry réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer à nouveau. Oui, pensa-t-il, les choses s'étaient produites si vite la première fois, que c'était un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à détruire un seul Horcruxe. Il était très probable qu'il ait manqué quelque chose au cours de leur long périple de cette année.

« Ce serait un bon point de départ. » dit Harry, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Snape hocha la tête puis contourna la table pour marcher avec Harry vers le hall d'entrée.

« Où faut-il aller exactement, Potter ? »

Les pas de Harry faiblirent un instant, alors qu'il passait mentalement en revue son expédition de l'année passée, se rappelant où les Horcruxes les avaient menés en premier lieu.

« Le Square Grimmaurd. » dit-il, se rappelant alors que Snape avait fouillé l'ancienne chambre de Sirius pour trouver une note portant l'amour de sa mère. Il mit ses souvenirs de côté et vit Snape hésiter, devinant qu'il se rappelait du même souvenir.

Snape se tourna brusquement vers lui. « Nous devrions être en mesure d'accéder au réseau de Cheminette grâce à cette cheminée. » dit-il, en pointant du doigt le foyer du hall d'entrée.

Snape alluma un feu et invoqua un peu de poudre de Cheminette avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, lui indiquant d'y aller le premier. Harry laissa la poudre glisser entre ses doigts et regarda Snape.

Il lui tournait le dos et étudiait la salle, ses épaules affaissées. Il paraissait totalement dévasté.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, lui offrir un certain réconfort. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le château avait été attaqué, que s'il n'avait pas eu les souvenirs de Snape, il n'aurait jamais su qu'il devait mourir.

Mais Harry se retourna et laissa simplement Snape avoir un moment avec le château détruit, ne voulant pas s'immiscer davantage dans son intimité.

« 12, Square Grimmaurd. » s'écria Harry avant de sauter dans les flammes. Il trébucha lorsqu'il sortit du feu, parvenant tout juste à se relever avant que Snape ne sorte gracieusement derrière lui.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Snape et sa nervosité grandit quand les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent en parcourant la pièce. Harry se retourna pour découvrir ce qui avait pu tant perturber Snape et il se raidit.

Grimmaurd ne ressemblait pas à cela quand il l'avait laissé. Ce n'était pas été un endroit où il aurait aimé vivre, mais il avait été nettoyé et avait perdu cet aspect abandonnée que Harry avait vu la première fois.

Etudiant les environs, il se dit que la vieille bâtisse n'avait jamais semblé aussi sombre. La poussière recouvrait chaque surface et il y avait du mouvement dans l'ombre, comme si l'obscurité était vivante.

Harry frissonna et tenta d'ignorer les radicaux changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis qu'il était parti. Il se tourna vers Snape, voulant presque s'excuser pour l'état des lieux.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cet endroit ? » demanda Snape en examinant la pièce. « Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi la dernière fois que je suis venu. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Snape posa les yeux sur lui, une inquiétude évidente sur le visage.

« Ce lieu vous a-t-il toujours paru ainsi ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry secoua instinctivement la tête, avant de considérer la question. « Un peu, je suppose. Cet endroit a toujours eut l'air si... »

« Oui. » dit Snape, en passant devant Harry pour aller dans le salon. « Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Potter ? »

Harry entra dans la pièce, pas tout à fait sûr de la direction à prendre. « Parce que j'ai - »

« Manqué quelque chose. » grommela-t-il, « Oui, vous l'avez déjà dit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez manqué ? »

Harry n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, l'obscurité était presque palpable sur les murs. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans savoir pourquoi, mais il pensa que cela pourrait les aider d'accéder aux ouvrages de magie noire.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il entra dans la bibliothèque, sachant que Snape était juste derrière lui. « Vraiment, je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Avant je savais quoi faire, mais maintenant... » Il s'arrêta et balaya d'un geste de la main la salle remplie de livres, se sentant plus perdu que jamais.

Il regarda Snape serrer les dents et se concentrer sur le visage de Harry, semblant se retenir de dire quelque chose.

« Eh bien » lança-t-il. « D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il y a eu six Horcruxes bien définis – le journal, le médaillon, la coupe, la bague, le diadème et votre cicatrice. »

Harry tressaillit et se tourna complètement vers lui. « Que voulez-vous dire par 'définis' ? »

Snape baissa les yeux sur lui et demanda, « Etiez-vous absolument sûr que Nagini était un Horcruxe ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et voulut protester, puis il referma sa bouche avec horreur.

« J'étais là dans la forêt de Dean, Potter. J'ai vu Ronald Weasley détruire le médaillon. J'ai entendu les cris ; j'ai vu le liquide noir suinter de l'Horcruxe quand il l'a transpercé avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Dites-moi, est-ce que les autres objets maudits faisaient la même chose ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Le journal est le seul que j'ai détruit, mais pour les autres... »

Harry se remémora l'état de la coupe, après qu'il l'ait vu, ainsi que l'anneau et savait qu'ils avaient été des Horcruxes. Les efforts colossaux de Bellatrix pour cacher la coupe montraient combien elle était importante.

Mais le serpent...

« Vous pensez qu'il est possible que Nagini n'ait pas été un Horcruxe ? »

Snape hocha la tête. « Nagini était quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait en sa possession que depuis récemment, alors que tous les autres Horcruxes étaient des objets avec une signification magique qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir. Peu importe combien il prenait soin de son familier, je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ait mis un morceau de son âme dans quelque chose de si facilement destructible. »

« Oh, Merlin. » murmura Harry. « Le serpent n'a pas fait un bruit lorsque Neville l'a tué. Il n'y avait aucun – »

« Aucun fluide exsudant du sang de la créature ? Je ne pense pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela importe peu à ce stade. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit toujours, il n'y a que deux possibilités. Soit Nagini n'était pas un Horcruxe, soit il avait réussi à en faire un autre que Dumbledore ignorait. »

Harry secoua la tête. L'idée d'avoir à recommencer toute la chasse encore une fois était démoralisante et accablante. Et si Voldemort avait créé plus Horcruxes alors qu'il reformait ses troupes ?

« Mais le sept est le chiffre magique ? »

« Il avait déjà divisé son âme sept fois, ce qui signifie qu'il y avait huit morceaux au total. Les nombres magiques n'ont plus rien à voir avec ça, Potter. »

Snape soupira et examina la bibliothèque. « Vous avez dit que Dumbledore pensait que le dernier fragment était un artefact appartenant à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus cohérent ? Mettre son âme dans un rampant ou profaner un objet appartenant au fondateur de la maison que vous méprisez ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il entendait, tout en sachant que c'était vrai. Il se dirigea vers une des étagères, les livres étaient desséchés et écorchés, s'effritant avec le temps.

Il retraça distraitement la tranche des livres, regardant à peine les titres avant de s'arrêter sur celui intitulé 'Objets magiques maudits'. Il retira le livre de l'étagère et l'ouvrit, éternuant lorsque la poussière s'envola.

Snape le regarda pensivement. « Avez-vous déjà lu ce livre, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête et tourna les pages, désireux de se distraire, même avec le plus défraichi des ouvrages.

Mais toutes les pages étaient vierges.

Harry fronça les sourcils et feuilleta entièrement le livre avec curiosité, trouvant chaque page blanche. Il saisit le suivant, qui traitait d'un champignon maudit trouvé en Amérique du Sud, mais lui aussi était vierge.

Il le jeta de côté, sans prendre la peine de le remettre en place et prit le suivant et le suivant, tournant avec impatience les pages – toutes blanches – avant que Snape ne l'agrippe.

Des bras forts le serrèrent et enlevèrent le livre de ses mains, le déposant doucement au sol avant de resserrer sa prise sur un Harry maintenant paniqué.

« Tous les livres sont vierges. » chuchota-t-il.

« Manifestement. » dit Snape d'un ton similaire à celui de Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant que Harry ne se rende compte qu'il était empoigné par Snape au milieu de la vieille maison de Sirius. Aussi bizarre que cela puise paraître, il découvrit qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter la curieuse étreinte.

_Severus s'approcha derrière son compagnon plus petit et posa sa tête sur le côté, caressant la chair de ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour le mordre._

_« Sev- Oh ! » son ami haletait et Severus poussa sa dure érection contre son cul, faisant l'homme reculer contre lui._

_« Tu gémis comme une chienne en chaleur, Reg ? » murmura Severus alors qu'il saisissait l'érection de son compagnon._ _« Tu veux tant que ça y goûter ? »_

_« Gah ! Oui Sev, ne te moque pas ! »_

Harry cligna des yeux alors que le souvenir se dissipait, mais les émotions restèrent. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui le liait encore au souvenir, puis il réalisa soudainement qu'il se trouvait dans la même position que l'amant de Snape. Les doux souffles d'air dans son cou s'avérèrent étrangement sensuelles.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise alors que son sexe commençait à réagir à la manière dont Snape le tenait, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau, faisant se hérisser les petits poils sur sa nuque.

Bien que l'idée que Snape ait un tel effet sur son corps le gêne, il ne voulait pas le repousser. Harry remua un peu dans les bras de Snape et s'éloigna. Snape ne relâcha sa prise sur Harry qu'une fois qu'il s'était déplacé.

Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale tandis que son corps commençait à se calmer. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose – quelque chose à propos de cette expérience de son dos contre Snape.

Snape se racla la gorge et se détourna de Harry avant d'arpenter la bibliothèque. « Il n'existe sûrement pas tant d'objets que ça appartenant à Godric Gryffondor. Le seul que je connaisse est l'épée, mais je peux témoigner de sa pureté. »

Harry hocha la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, rendu confus par le souvenir et par ce que cela impliquait à propos de Snape.

Comment diable Snape pourrait-il être gay alors qu'il avait été attiré par sa mère ? Peut-être qu'il était bisexuel – il se maudit de s'en préoccuper. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance ?

Mais d'une certaine manière, cela avait de l'importance pour Harry. Il venait tout juste d'avoir conscience de l'allégeance et de la loyauté indéfectible de Snape envers sa mère. N'avait-il jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle ?

« Potter ! » hurla Snape, sortant Harry de ses pensées. « Veuillez rester impliqué dans la discussion, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et hocha la tête, coupable de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Snape à propos des flashs ou des détails intimes qu'il voyait. Cette violation ressemblait encore une fois à l'incident de la pensine.

Snape soupira et se frotta les tempes. « Je disais que le seul endroit que je connaisse qui pourrait détenir des informations sur un artefact appartenant à Gryffondor est le Département des mystères au Ministère. »

Harry grogna et détourna les yeux. « Si Voldemort a toujours le contrôle du Ministère, il n'y aura aucun moyen que nous arrivions à y entrer. »

Snape resta silencieux pendant quelques instants et Harry leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Il le regardait étrangement, l'examinant comme il le ferait pour une potion suspecte qui ne fonctionnait pas comme elle le devrait.

Après quelques longs instants, il dit calmement, « Croyez-moi, Potter. Vous serez en mesure d'entrer. »

* * *

Ils s'assirent pour diner silencieusement et Harry se demanda si Kreattur rôdait quelque part, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre explication quant à la façon dont la nourriture était apparue sur la table.

Quand Harry monta les escaliers pour rejoindre une chambre, Snape le suivit.

« Oh. » dit Harry, réalisant alors seulement que Snape était un invité dans sa maison. « Vous pouvez séjourner dans n'importe quelle chambre, mais je ne sais pas s'il y a quoique ce soit que vous pourriez porter pour dormir. »

« Merci, mais ça ira. » dit Snape, en passant devant Harry jusqu'à une chambre d'ami. Alors qu'il avançait, Harry sentit ses robes se comprimer et détecta une odeur de potions que Snape n'avait pas été en mesure de se débarrasser.

Harry sourit à cette pensée, sans comprendre exactement pourquoi.

Harry contempla la porte fermée de Snape, puis se retira dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Il ramassa les papiers qui jonchaient le sol, une odeur de moisi était omniprésente. Harry se dit que la chambre n'était pas si affreuse au final, presque comme s'il avait l'habitude de la trouver à l'abandon et sans savoir ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un la nettoyait correctement.

Harry enleva ses chaussures, jeta sa chemise et son pantalon dans un coin et s'allongea sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures. L'air était humide et Harry étira son dos pour ôter ses lunettes.

Le stress de la journée ainsi que le voyage l'avaient complètement fatigué et il s'endormit en quelques instants.

* * *

Harry faisait un cauchemar.

Il ne voyait rien et son corps était raide et amorphe. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était possible qu'il soit incapable de voir dans son propre rêve, mais il semblait qu'écouter était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Une voix féminine familière cria à travers la pièce, puis il y eut un bruit d'objets métalliques tombant au sol. Il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit de l'air s'échappant d'un nez, le sifflement d'une respiration lourde et laborieuse, mais il ne parvenait pas à dire ce qui se passait.

Il entendit le bruit d'une plume griffonnant sur un parchemin, puis la femme dit, « Bien sûr que Poudlard est toujours debout ! Vous êtes à l'infirmerie par Merlin ! »

Harry était maintenant curieux et lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir voir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il ouvrit brusquement une paupière et aperçut un Snape pâle et maigre griffonner furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin, sa main tremblant alors qu'il écrivait. Comme dans le dernier rêve de Harry, la gorge de Snape était bandée d'une gaze et son teint semblait presque gris.

Il finit son écrit qu'il remit ensuite à une femme vêtue de blanc. « Severus, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et sa tête retomba sur son oreiller. Puis il fit un signe vers lui-même puis vers Harry, avant de finalement regarder l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent et il batailla pour se lever, mais la femme en blanc le maintint couché.

« Oh non, ne faites pas ça ! Severus - » cria-t-elle, mais Snape l'interrompit en repoussant ses mains et en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Harry n'avait jamais été plus effrayé par Snape qu'à ce moment-là. La peau de l'homme était pâle comme la mort et il sentait la maladie et l'infection. Harry se dit que si ce n'avait pas été pas un cauchemar, il aurait sûrement eu des nausées. Les yeux noirs injectés de sang analysèrent les siens et des mains froides et acérées prirent son visage en coupe.

La respiration de Harry s'emballa et il essaya de s'arracher à la prise de ce Snape, ses sens submergés par le dégoût. Ce n'était pas Snape, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Snape allait bien et était au square Grimmaurd, endormi et entier.

Le regard hanté de Snape tenta de pénétrer celui de Harry et il sentit une légère pression contre son esprit. La prudente intrusion n'avait rien à voir avec sa dernière expérience de _Legilimency_, mais Harry reconnut instantanément le sort.

Résistant tant qu'il put, Harry essaya de se libérer des mains, de repousser son esprit, mais ses membres étaient trop faibles pour se battre même si Snape semblait lui-même à moitié mort.

Snape secoua la tête, ses cheveux gras se balançant sans vie, et maintint le menton de Harry pour forcer ses yeux à regarder les noirs. La terreur submergea Harry quand il sentit la peau moite et grise le toucher et il retrouva enfin sa voix.

Il se mit à crier.

Snape relâcha son visage à ce moment et recula tandis que le cauchemar disparaissait finalement dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, criant toujours.

Son corps était couvert de sueur, le cœur battant alors qu'il luttait pour prendre de profondes respirations. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta d'adapter ses yeux à l'obscurité. Il essaya de se calmer de quelque manière que ce soit, mais n'y arriva pas.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir, franchissant rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de Snape.

« Snape ! » cria-t-il en abatant ses poings sur la porte. Ses mains commencèrent à lui faire mal à force d'essayer de le réveiller en criant le nom de Snape encore et encore.

C'était sûrement un cauchemar. L'épouvantable chose fantomatique qui ressemblait à Snape était juste un cauchemar, un produit de son imagination après l'avoir vu si près de la mort. Pourtant, il avait besoin de le voir, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Snape était vivant, que la veille n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Toutes pensées persistantes d'embarras étaient mises de côté Harry devait sa vie à cet homme.

« Snape ! » appela-t-il pour la douzième fois et enfin la porte s'ouvrit et un homme très en colère se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Potter, il est deux heures et demie du matin, et - » Snape arrêta sa tirade dès qu'il vit Harry, mais Harry était bien trop soulagé pour le remarquer le moins du monde.

Harry soupira et recula d'un pas pour profiter de la vue de Snape devant la porte ouverte, sain et entier. Il n'y avait aucun bandage autour de son cou et il sentait toujours les ingrédients de potions et les lieux humides de Poudlard. Sa peau était pâle, mais en bonne santé. Ce n'est pas ce gris presque inhumain qu'il avait vu et ses yeux étaient calmes et noirs.

_Dieu merci._

Rassuré que Snape aille bien, il remarqua alors ce que Snape portait. Il était deux heures et demie du matin et Snape était encore complètement habillé.

Il avait même ses bottes.

Harry l'observa juste un moment avant de réaliser que Snape avait cessé de crier et se tenait silencieusement devant lui.

Il leva les yeux et sentit immédiatement son visage chauffer et rougir. Dans sa hâte de voir si Snape allait bien, il avait oublié de remettre sa chemise et son pantalon et était seulement vêtu de son boxer. Les yeux de Snape – étincelants et intenses – erraient sur son corps, et pour une fois ce regard acéré épargnait son visage.

Gigotant un peu sous l'examen, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'il le ressentait. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Snape ne se racle finalement la gorge, détournant son regard quand il sembla réaliser qu'il le fixait.

« Allez-vous bien, Potter ? » dit-il d'une voix douce que Harry reconnut à peine. Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les verts et Harry y trouva cette même ardeur, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été dirigé contre lui avant.

Il remua à nouveau et se frotta le cou, ce qui ne servit qu'à attirer l'attention de Snape sur ses bras.

« Vous n'avez pas de pyjama ? » demanda Harry, faute de mieux à dire.

Snape le regarda comme s'il avait oublié qu'une telle chose existait et répondit, « Je ne suis pas encore allé dormir. »

« Mais - » commença à protester Harry, qui se rappelait la colère de Snape, avait-il présumé, d'avoir été réveillé.

« Potter. » Snape lui coupa la parole. « Demain va être une longue journée. Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer autant que vous le pouvez. » Et avec cela, il recula dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre et se remit rapidement au lit, sous les couvertures cette fois malgré la chaleur, et essaya très fortement de ne pas penser à la façon dont Snape l'avait regardé.

Ses pensées le trahirent cependant et lui rappelèrent le flash de mémoire de la bibliothèque. Il se souvint de Snape qui ne s'était pas hâté de lâcher le bras de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sentit son sexe frémir et il se maudit de devenir dur pour Snape, peu importait à quel point il était téméraire. Il ne voulait pas être cruel, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inconfortable à l'idée de Snape en tant qu'être sexué et encore plus qu'il puisse regarder Harry d'une manière sexuelle.

Cela devait être une grotesque fascination, se rassura Harry, qui faisait dresser son sexe à la pensée de Snape. Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer que Harry puisse encore sentir le regard intense de Snape sur son corps...

Tentant de l'ignorer, il essaya de penser aux Horcruxes et à Voldemort, mais son esprit ne cessait de revenir à la façon dont Snape s'était comporté avec cet homme dans le souvenir, puis comment il avait regardé Harry dans le couloir.

Il soupira.

Harry effleura un de ses mamelons avant d'accepter l'inévitable. Il était excité, estima-t-il, parce qu'il était jeune et qu'il était souvent excité, bon sang. Déplaçant sa main sur son torse, il s'alluma en laissant sa main voyager plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empare de ses testicules. Il écarta un peu ses jambes quand il devint trop chaud. Taquin, il continua à faire monter son excitation progressivement.

Laissant ses pensées errer à leur guise, il se surprit à penser à Snape. Pas comme quand il avait été avec cet homme dans la bibliothèque, énergique et impitoyable, mais comme dans cet autre souvenir étrange, quand Snape se tenait derrière un arbre et qu'il avait ressenti du désir pour la personne dénudée.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pas Ginny, non – il n'y avait pas là de véritable attraction. Il essaya de penser à des filles de Poudlard qu'il avait pu croiser au fil des ans des filles auxquelles il avait toujours pensé en se branlant, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Frustré, il essaya de penser aléatoirement à n'importe quelle fille. Une jeune fille qu'il avait vu à Londres à bord d'un train lui passa par la tête et il essaya d'imaginer sa robe rouge, ses talons hauts et la forme de ses jambes qui faisait ressortir son cul de sa jupe.

Gardant la fille de son fantasme en tête, il commença à jouer avec son prépuce, utilisant son liquide pré-éjaculatoire comme lubrifiant alors qu'il frottait son pouce sur la tête de son érection. Il songea au cou gracile de la jolie fille et à ses longs cheveux noirs.

Harry essaya d'imaginer la fille en mouvement, mais elle se dissipa et laissa place à un grand homme noir caché derrière un arbre, et Harry éprouva du dégoût pour lui-même.

D'un geste brusque du menton, il éjecta l'image de Snape de son esprit et essaya à nouveau de penser à une fille – n'importe quelle fille – mais il en revenait toujours à Snape. Irrité, il succomba à l'inévitable et pensa à l'homme qui, il y a quelques jours encore, le répugnait.

Cela ne devrait pas être si inconfortable après tout, il s'était déjà branlé en pensant à des gars avant, mais plus par curiosité. Bien qu'ayant réalisé cette année qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Ginny, il ne s'était jamais permis d'explorer sa curiosité avec un partenaire de son propre sexe. Les rares fois où il avait pensé aux hommes en se touchant, ce n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Cela avait toujours été un homme qu'il avait croisé dans la rue ou ce Poufsouffle plus âgé dont il n'avait jamais connu le nom.

Des hommes presque anonymes, toujours sans nom, étaient le seul support de branlette qu'il ne s'était jamais lui-même autorisé. Que ce soit le visage de Snape qui vienne à l'esprit de Harry maintenant le fit se tortiller.

Il ne pouvait pas se le sortir de la tête, rien que de penser à ses lignes droites et aux angles de son corps, penser à ses mains. Harry accéléra les va-et-vient de ses mains en s'imaginant que, puisque les doigts de Snape étaient longs et beaux, son sexe le serait aussi.

Etant un espion qui avait dû se trouver dans de dangereuses situations, son corps devait probablement être ferme et musclé, se motiva Harry. Il imagina lécher les doigts de Snape et défaire ses boutons un à un jusqu'à ce que ses robes révèlent un torse ferme, son ventre et une grosse queue...

Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, sa respiration devint erratique. Seulement quelques poussées plus tard et Harry atteignit l'orgasme, du sperme plein la main.

Dès qu'il retrouva son souffle, il se lança un sort de nettoyage avant de s'allonger sur son lit, se rendant compte avec horreur qu'il venait juste de se masturber en pensant à Severus Snape.

* * *

Harry rêvait encore. Il commençait vraiment à détester ça.

Encore une fois, il n'était pas capable de voir son environnement. Seuls l'odeur de l'infirmerie et le son d'une plume écrivant sur un parchemin stimulaient ses sens.

La plume arrêta son mouvement et le silence qui suivit fut lourd. Harry se concentra pour écouter ce qui se passait, mais put seulement entendre le son d'une respiration laborieuse.

Puis un soupir.

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera possible. Je viens à peine de réussir à contenir la dernière hémorragie. »

Encore une fois, le bruit de la plume sur le parchemin fut la seule chose à briser le silence.

« En fait, _je_ _ne_ _sais_ _pas_ si l'isolement est la meilleure chose pour lui. »

La plume, une nouvelle fois. La frustration de Harry s'intensifia et il lutta à nouveau pour ouvrir les yeux, voulant et ne voulant pas voir.

Comme il le craignait, Snape était allongé sur le lit à côté du sien, griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin, des livres empilés sur une table à côté de lui. Il avait toujours un air épouvantable, mais son cou n'était pas bandé et il pouvait voir une plaie ouverte, partiellement guérie. Pourtant, Harry referma les yeux, ne voulant pas regarder ce cauchemar.

« Severus, je ne sais vraiment rien à ce sujet. »

Le son de l'écriture devint plus intense, semblant résonner dans sa tête, et il ferma les yeux tandis que le rêve continuait d'être jouer.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au son d'un coup à sa porte. Cette fois, il se rappela de mettre sa chemise et son pantalon avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Snape se tenait là, le regardant comme s'il avait attendu pendant des heures et Harry eut du mal à croiser ses yeux.

_Bonjour._ _Je me suis masturbé en pensant à vous la nuit dernière._

Mieux valait garder cela pour lui. « Avez-vous seulement dormi ? » demanda Harry à la place avec un bâillement.

Snape le fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas à la question. « Le petit déjeuner est prêt » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de descendre les escaliers, laissant Harry le suivre.

Le petit déjeuner se passa silencieusement. Le seul bruit de la pièce était le doux tintement des cuillères contre la porcelaine et les demandes pour passer les condiments.

Harry ne savait toujours pas où Kreattur se cachait ou si c'était seulement lui qui fournissait la nourriture.

« Nous devons partir dès que possible, Potter. » dit Snape dans sa tasse de thé. « Plus tôt nous serons en mesure d'accéder à l'information trouvée au ministère, plus vite nous pourrons mettre fin à tout cela. »

Harry acquiesça, puis dit, « Comment allons-nous faire ? »

Snape sortit son nez de sa tasse et regarda Harry comme s'il était idiot. « Faire quoi exactement ? »

« Entrer dans le Ministère. Nous ne pouvons pas juste y aller à pied, donc nous aurons besoin d'un plan. »

Snape regarda Harry avec curiosité et se leva de table. Il quitta si vite la pièce que Harry ne put s'empêcher de se lever d'un bond et de le suivre. Quand il remarqua que Snape se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry accéléra le pas pour l'arrêter.

« Attendez. » dit doucement Harry, courant presque pour rattraper les grandes enjambées de Snape.

« Je suis simplement curieux de savoir quelque chose. » La main de Snape était sur la poignée de la porte avant que Harry ne l'ait finalement rattrapée. La main de Harry jaillit comme une flèche pour s'enrouler autour de celle plus fine et pâle, et de la retenir. Il la saisit fermement dans la sienne, appuyant la peau froide de Snape contre le métal glacé de la poignée de porte.

Sans y penser, Harry caressa la main de Snape de son pouce avant de s'écarter.

« Euh… » commença-t-il, en s'éloignant lentement de Snape Le regard sombre sur lui était curieux et implacable. « N'ouvrez pas la porte. Nous ne savons pas qui regarde. »

Snape continuait son observation de Harry, mais répliqua, « Je ne suis pas idiot, Potter. J'ai une théorie et pour la tester je vais malheureusement devoir ouvrir la porte. »

Sans plus d'argument, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche tandis que Snape tournait lentement la poignée et ouvrait la porte. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et il se tint du côté opposé de Snape pour qu'il puisse mieux viser si quelqu'un les attaquait.

Quelques instants passèrent alors que Snape regardaient à travers la porte entrouverte, avant de finalement l'ouvrir en grand.

Ils sortirent tous deux.

« Oh. » dit Harry, alors qu'il sortait sur la place. Non seulement la rue ne comptait aucun Mangemort, mais elle semblait également vide de monde. Harry tendit l'oreille et ne put même pas entendre de bruit ou le grondement de la circulation, ni même le faible chant des oiseaux qui régnait toujours en ville.

« Il est encore tôt, Potter. Je suis sûr que tout le monde dort encore. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. « Il n'y avait personne à Poudlard non plus. J'ai parcouru l'école de long en large, même le parc, mais il n'y avait personne. »

Snape ne dit rien, mais leva les yeux vers le ciel pour étudier les nuages.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il n'y ait personne nulle part ? »

Snape ne dit rien, mais continua de regarder le ciel, de telle sorte que Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de regarder lui aussi.

Le ciel était nuageux et beaucoup plus sombre qu'il ne devait normalement l'être à cette heure de la journée. Harry lança un _Tempus_ et vit qu'il était sept heures et demie du matin. Même avec des nuages cachant le soleil, le ciel devrait encore être clair.

Cela ressemblait plus à un ciel de sept heures et demie du soir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Harry si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr que Snape l'ait seulement entendu.

« Il n'y a plus de saisons. » dit Snape en attirant son attention loin du ciel et à nouveau sur le Square Grimmaurd. « Avez-vous besoin de récupérer quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Harry se tenait là, choqué. « N'allons-nous pas parler du fait que nous avons l'air d'être les seules personnes aux alentours et du fait qu'il semble faire nuit à sept heures et demie du matin ? »

Snape le regarda curieusement, comme s'il pesait les mots qu'il devait lui dire. « Il y a souvent des phénomènes météorologiques étranges à cette époque de l'année. Quant à l'absence de gens, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment en mouvement, il est possible qu'il ait frappé le monde moldu et que tous les moldus se cachent. »

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda à nouveau autour de lui, sa panique ne diminuant pas malgré tout ce que Snape avait dit. « Mais... Poudlard était dans le même état. »

« Une retraite, Potter, est parfois la seule stratégie possible. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Mais Voldemort était le seul qui restait debout. Même Bellatrix était morte... »

« Potter ! » coupa sèchement Snape, et Harry comprit qu'il avait épuisé à sa réserve de patience. « Vous ne vous concentrez pas sur notre tâche. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être distrait. Maintenant… » dit-il en s'approchant de Harry. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous avez besoin de récupérer dans la maison ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Tout ce dont il avait vraiment besoin était sa baguette.

« Vous pouvez transplaner jusqu'au Ministère ? »

Une fois encore, Harry opina du chef. « Par la cabine téléphonique ? »

Snape répondit d'un hochement de tête et transplana.

.

* * *

A suivre…


End file.
